TvNimerise Anime (Anierica)
TvNimerise is a Anierican television channel owned by Nimerise SRL. The channel broadcasts anime, cartoons and series. Its target audience is 6–12 years old (6 am-8 pm) and 12-50 years old. (8 pm-6 am) History TvNimerise and the company was launched on May 20, 1998. Launch of the broadcast for cartoons and series. On December 4, 2004, TvNimerise the new broadcast rule for Japanese animation called Anime, and the new name called TvNimerise Anime. Because without cartoons and series from December 4, 2004 to July 2, 2008. On July 2, 2008, TvNimerise is broadcast back for cartoons and series, and the old name is back. With anime broadcast only in the evening. Programming Current programming Morning-Daytime (6 am-8pm) *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (And with Animation Day) *''Angelo Rules'' (Only within Cartoon Toon Toon from Tuesday) *''Bakugan'' (And with Playtime Day) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (Only within Cartoon Toon Toon from Monday) *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Battle for Dream Island'' (And with Animation Day) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (Only within Cartoon Toon Toon from Monday and Friday) *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' (Only within Cartoon Toon Toon from Thursday) *''Exchange Student Zero'' (Only within Cartoon Toon Toon from Wednesday) *''Glitter Force'' (And with Magical Day) *''Inazuma Eleven'' (And with Playtime Day) *''Kaidan Restaurant'' *''LazyTown'' (And with Animation Day) *''Lego Ninjago'' (And with Animation Day) *''Little Witch Academia'' (And with Magical Day) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (Only within Cartoon Toon Toon from Tuesday) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Pokemon'' (And with Playtime Day) *''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' (And with Magical Day) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (Only within Cartoon Toon Toon from Friday) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (And with Animation Day) *''Supernoobs'' (Only within Cartoon Toon Toon from Wednesday) *''Total Drama'' (Island, Action, World Tour, Revenge of The Island, All-Stars, Pahkitew Island, The Ridonculous Race) (Only within Cartoon Toon Toon from Thursday) *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (And with Playtime Day) Evening-Nighttime (8 pm-6am) *''Aishiteruze Baby'' *''Attack on Titan'' (Only within Violence Day) *''Battle for BFDI'' (Only within Animation Day) *''Black Butler'' *''Blend S'' *''Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya'' (Only within Magical Day) *''Inukami!'' (Only within Comedy Day) *''K-On!'' *''Kaleido Star'' *''Kiddy Grade'' *''Kilari'' *''KonoSuba'' *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' *''Lovely Complex'' (Only within Comedy Day) *''Maid Sama!'' (Only within Maid Day) *''Married... with Children'' *''M*A*S*H'' *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Mirai Nikki'' (Only within Violence Day) *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (Only within Maid Day) *''My Hero Academia'' *''Naruto'' *''Nisekoi'' *''One-Punch Man'' (Only within Violence Day) *''Ridiculousness'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (Only within Magical Day) *''Shonen Maid'' (Only within Maid Day) *''Sword Art Online'' *''Wolverine'' *''YuruYuri'' (Only within Comedy Day) Programming blocks *''Cartoon Toon Toon'' (From 11:40 am - 1:20 pm) *''TvNimerise Cinema'' (From the weekend at 10:00 am and 5:00 pm) Types of days *''Animation Day'' (From Monday at 22:00 pm - 0:30 am) *''Comedy Day'' (From Thursday at 22:00 pm - 0:30 am) *''Magical Day'' (From Tuesday at 22:00 pm - 0:30 am) *''Maid Day'' (From Wednesday at 22:00 pm - 0:30 am) *''Playtime Day'' (From Saturday at 22:00 pm - 0:30 am) *''Violence Day'' (From Friday at 22:00 pm - 0:30 am) Historical programming Anime *''Hello Kitty'' *''Naruto'' *''Bleach'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Vampire Knight'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Kilari'' *''Iron Man'' *''IGPX'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Kiddy Grade'' *''Mirage of Blaze'' *''Nodame Cantabile'' *''Nana'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' *''Ghost in the Shell: 2nd Gig'' *''Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002'' *''Wolverine'' *''Death Note'' *''Chrono Chrusade'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Dino King'' *''Hellsing'' *''Blood+'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Honey & Clover'' *''Blue Gender'' *''Gankutsuou:The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Ghost Stories'' *''Ayakashi Ayashi'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Detective Conan'' *''Full Metal Panic'' *''Kaleido Star'' *''Trigun'' *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' *''Kyoro Chan'' *''Kamichu!'' *''Slayers'' *''Jigoku Shoujo'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''One Piece'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''R.O.D.'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Bakugan'' *''Pokemon'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Naruto Shippuden'' *''Parasyte'' *''Dimension W'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Blue Exorcist'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Inuyasha The Final Act'' *''Sword Art Online II'' *''Akame ga Kill!'' *''Hunter x Hunter'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''D.Gray Man'' *''Black Butler'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Captain Tsubasa: Holland Youth'' *''Digimon'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fate/stay night'' *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' *''K-On!'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' *''Paradise Kiss'' *''Romeo x Juliet'' *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Captain Tsubasa: European Challenge'' *''Captain Tsubasa J'' *''Captain Tsubasa: Junior World Cup'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan'' *''Gallery Fake'' *''Nisekoi'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''School Rumble'' Cartoons *''Angelo Rules'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beat Monsters'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10 (2016)'' *''Clarence'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' *''Total Drama'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' *''Exchange Student Zero'' *''Long Live the Royals'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016)'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Justice League Action'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Lego Ninjago'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Mixels'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Robotboy'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Best Ed'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''Chowder'' *''Class of 3000'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''Two Stupid Dogs'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Ed, Edd & Eddy'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Jetsons'' *''ThunderCats'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Cramp Twins'' *''Generator Rex'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Gormiti Nature Unleashed'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''Hero: 108'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Juniper Lee'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Mask: Animated Series'' *''Mega XLR'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Mucha Lucha'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Time Squad'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Evil con Carne'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Tex Avery Show'' *''Young Justice'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Tom & Jerry'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''Transformers Cybertron'' *''Transformers Energon'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Regular Show'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' Series *''1000 Ways to Die'' *''American Horror Story'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''Fear Factor'' *''Married... with Children'' *''M*A*S*H'' *''The Mentalist'' *''Modern Family'' *''Nikita'' *''Ridiculousness'' *''Seinfeld'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Supernatural'' *''Wipeout'' Programming blocks *''Totally Total Marathon'' (from August 2-29, 2010) *''TV Socks'' (from 2009 and 2011) *''Tv-Daman'' (from 2015) *''Vote and Watch!'' (from July-August 2016 and July-September 2017) Broadcast hours Logos TvN_1998_logo.png|First logo (May 20, 1998-December 4, 2004) TvN_Anime_2004_logo.png|Second logo as TvNimerise Anime (December 4, 2004-July 2, 2008) TvNimerise_2008_logo.png|Third logo (July 2, 2008-June 19, 2017) TvNimerise HD logo 2014.png|First HD logo (May 20, 2014-June 19, 2017) TvNimerise_2017_logo.png|Fourth logo (June 19, 2017-January 1, 2018) TvNimerise HD 2017 logo.png|Second HD logo (June 19, 2017-January 1, 2018) TvNimerise_2018_logo.png|Current logo (January 1, 2018-present) TvNimerise HD logo.png|Current HD logo (January 1, 2018-present) TvNimerise +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (January 1, 2018-present) Idents TvNimerise_ident_1998.png|First ident (May 20, 1998-December 4, 2004) TvNimerise_ident_2008.png|Third ident (July 2, 2008-May 20, 2014) TvNimerise_ident_2014.png|Fourth ident (May 20, 2014-June 19, 2017) TvNimerise_ident_2017.png|Fifth ident (June 19, 2017-January 1, 2018) TvNimerise_ident_2018.png|Current ident (January 1, 2018-present) Off-air placeholders / Technical difficulties Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_(standart).png|First (May 20, 1998-December 4, 2004) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_(chernyy).png|Second (December 4, 2004-October 12, 2011) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_&_TvNimerise_Mini_(2011-2013).png|Third (October 12, 2011-January 1, 2014) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(Yanvar_2014_-_May_2014).png|Fourth (January 1, 2014-May 20, 2014) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(May_2014-2017).png|Fifth (May 20, 2014-June 19, 2017) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(2017-2018).png|Sixth (June 19, 2017-January 1, 2018) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(2018-.n.v.).png|Current (January 1, 2018-present) Category:Nimerise SRL Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Cloway Category:Television channels in Cloway